Arkhos
Arkhos is the sixth Eternal and the second boss encountered in Underworld Tier 2. He is one of the three bosses of the second floor (Along with Fatum and Hoaxen). Arkhos has a shield of 9,668 points which has to be destroyed in 8 minutes and 10 seconds by six players before they can finish him. The players must reach Dan 5 before they can challenge him. He wields The Sting as his weapon and fights with him carry random rules. The players can obtain the keys to fight him by defeating Fatum. If the players do not have any Arkhos keys, they can buy one key for 70 gems. In battle, Arkhos is very aggressive. His speed is very high and his attacks can reach a considerable range. He can easily take away players' health with his attacks. Arkhos is immune to the Stun enchantment. After the fight with him, Arkhos mentions the one that rules over the Eternals. If the player loses, he threatens the player by saying that he will report their failure to the Creator. After he is defeated, he asks why the Creator has forsaken him, for he has failed him again. Requirements In order to challenge Arkhos, players require: *1 *Dan 5 Possible rules * No blocks * No double strikes * No kicks Perks and Enchantments *'Rat Wave' Arkhos has the ability to summon a wave of rats that travel the ground to damage the player. The wave deals 45% damage and it works similar to Dark Implosion magic. The players can avoid the wave by jumping, or they can prevent Arkhos from using it by either attacking him while he is trying to summon the wave or staying close to him. It is counted as a magic attack, therefore it does not deal Head hit or Critical damage. *'Cobra ' A chance that during first 3 seconds of a round Arkhos' First Strike would reduce player's health by 20%. *'Helm Breaker ' A chance to increase Arkhos' Head Hit damage for 5 seconds after dealing a Head Hit. *'Pain Rage ' A chance to increase damage for 8 seconds after receiving a Head Hit. *'Block Breaker ' A chance to bypass player's block. *'Poisoning ' A chance that the player will start to lose 3% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit by his weapon. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt. *'Precision ' A chance to make a ranged weapon Critical Hit with an increased damage. *'Bleeding ' A chance that the player will start to lose 3.4% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit by magic or Rat Wave. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt. Rewards Defeating Arkhos rewards the players with Hoaxen Key. They may receive additional rewards such as Charges of Darkness or the Keys for Vortex or Fatum. The players also have a chance to get a Large Charge of Darkness if they can get to the first place. Players have a chance to receive one of the rewards listed below: Quotes *''Blind fanatics! You remember me and feed me with your faith in the Father. A parent can be strict, and you'll accept my punishment with gratitude...'' - Arkhos' first words *''Wrong, old man. I have some hard iron for the refractory children, too. You will be praying me to let you join the family... but I shall be implacable.'' - In response to Sensei's warning to Shadow *''Black sheep, you are unworthy of a place by my side. Begone! I shall send word to the Creator of how you men have failed again, and he shall feed my children.'' - If the player is defeated *''Whom shall I worship in this last hour of mine? O Creator, why hast thou forsaken me? Thou gave me power to lead them, but I have failed thee... again.'' - Arkhos is defeated *''I can see without foresight that the fire of faith shall burn both the weak and the blind. I have brought black candles to allow all to see this as clearly as I do!'' - Halloween 2017 update *''I... I only joked a couple of times. How could I have known she was so touchy?'' - New Year 2018 update. *''What is this? My mind is clouded... I have forgotten the sermon I spent a year preparing! And may that wretched raven be struck dumb for eternity!'' - Halloween 2019 update Gallery Arkhos Dan.png|Dan needed: 5 Arkhos Stat (1).png|Arkhos' shield and time limit. Random rules in each round. Arkhos Stat (2).png|Rating points for defeating Arkhos. Arkhos Dialogue (1).png Arkhos Dialogue (3).png Arkhos Raid No Blocks.png|Possible fight rule Arkhos Raid No Double Strikes.png|Possible fight rule Arkhos Raid No Kicks.png|Possible fight rule Arkhos Raid (5).png Arkhos Raid (1).png Arkhos Raid (2).png|Needles Arkhos Raid (3).png Arkhos Raid (4).png Arkhos Raid Lobby.png|Raid Lobby Arkhos Raid (6).png Arkhos Raid (7).png Arkhos Raid (8).png Arkhos Raid (9).png Arkhos Raid (10).png Arkhos Raid (11).png Arkhos Raid (12).png Arkhos Raid (13).png|Toxic Cloud Arkhos Raid (14).png Arkhos Raid (15).png Arkhos Raid (16).png Arkhos Raid Score.png Arkhos Raid Rewards.png|Possible first place rewards. Arkhos Dialogue (5).png|If the player win. Trivia *Arkhos is one of the Underworld bosses who have enchantments on their equipment. (The other ones are Vortex, Hoaxen, Karcer, Drakaina, and Tenebris). Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Eternals Category:Characters